Smartphone users have become accustomed to spontaneously sharing their experiences almost instantaneously via messaging platforms, emails, and social networks. Initially such sharing was done using text, such as “at Chargers' game,” “tasty food,” and “wish you were here.” Then sharing began to include still images, such as photographs, which smartphone users often annotated with text. Although sharing of experiences has gone beyond text and still images to include video recordings and audio recordings, text and images remain the two dominant modes for sharing experiences.